


Cold hands

by Sunlit_Serenade



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I love them so much, M/M, hand holding, love all around, my boys - Freeform, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlit_Serenade/pseuds/Sunlit_Serenade
Summary: Oncest drabble in which the two finally get a moment alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whats up with all the random quotes? I just realized that

Once-ler inhaled deeply as he leaned his head onto his slightly older counterpart. It was rare when the two were able to have some real alone time. Most of the green clothed man's time was spent in his office. Working on papers, attending meetings, being the mastermind behind his own little world. He understood, though. He wasn't mad at the other for being so involved. Everyone got busy, and running such a large business would differently keep someone unavailable.

He just wished he would be able to spend more time with him, that was all. Sure, he would come in and out of Greed-ler's office to chat; but that's only if he knew for sure he wasn't busy. That was quite rare. Moments like this he savored. He didn't need to talk, no words had to be said. The beating of two hearts and the sound of breath was all they needed. They knew they were there for each other. They always would be.

The young boy's mind often wounded at times like these, not really paying attention to anything else around him. Such as a velvet-y, green hand being placed on top of his own, and the sudden move that came along with it.

"Oncie?"

That snapped him out of it.

"Oh- yeah, sorry. I was just th-"

"Thinking, I know" Greed-ler smiled warmly, now completely facing his younger self. "Why are your hands so cold?"

"They were? Once-ler brought his hands together, feeling them, rubbing them. Huh.

"I guess I didn't notice..." He trailed off.

"You don't notice a lot of things" The older man paused, realizing how that came out, "Not that that's a bad thing, you just day dream a lot" Wrapping his arm around the boy next to him, softly placing his lips on his cheek.

"Once-ler's face started to flush as he melted into Greed-ler's touch, a loving smile on his face.

""Here" Was all he heard before the arm was removed, and two long, soft gloves were placed in his hands. "Wear these, they will keep you warm"

""Thank you greedie!" The younger boy smiled wide as he slipped on the gloves, feeling the softness around his arms and hands.

""Of course, I don't want your hands freezing"

"Once-ler giggled at how much the man cared. On the outside he may seem like some emotionless corporate basturd, as some of the competers though. But he knew, he knew how he really was. There was times where the money would get to his head, but deep down he would always be the same loving man.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
